Continuous cycle processes such as those employed in automotive burner applications, gas turbines, Stirling engines and steam engines typically require that fuel be supplied in precise quantities at a continuous rate of delivery. Conventional electromagnetic solenoid actuated valves are used to supply fuel to cyclic processes such as Otto and Diesel engines in which an electrical supply current is pulse-width modulated to vary the open time of the valve to correspond with engine timing, performance demands, and other understood principles. By varying the open time of an essentially fixed orifice, the flow rate over time can be precisely controlled. With this means of fuel delivery, however, the output from the valve is pulsed at the same frequency at which the valve is operated. These pulsations are undesirable for use in continuous processes as they may affect overall efficiency, increase emissions, increase audible noise generated during operation and impact robustness of the end use device.